Serenity Charming
Serenity Charming (she/her) is a 2019-introduced and all around character. ---- … … … … ... ... ... ... ... … Welcome back… to Rumor Has It. This clearly isn’t your first time using my service. Are you here for fact checking or a more in depth dissection of a person? DISSECTION OF A PERSON Who are you looking for information on? Keep in mind that I’m not Wikipedia; the only files here are on current Ever After High students. SERENITY Serenity Charming? YES Thank you. Her page will be loading shortly. SEARCHING… SCANNING… RETRIEVING… Would you like to read another page? YES Whose? ISEUL SOO Thank you. Her page will be loading shortly. SEARCHING… SCANNING… RETRIEVING… … … … … ... ... ... ... ... … Would you like to read another page? NO Have a nice day, and thank you for visiting Rumor Has It. Come again. ---- ---- ---- Editor’s Note Unless you’ve been living under a rock for the past few years (and hey! no judgment!), you definitely know of the Charmings. But who are the Charmings? And why are there so many of them? Are they all related? All of these questions and more will be answered in our special edition of Just Right! Check out today’s broadcast for a beary fun news report, complete with input from some other royal families that attend Ever After, and make sure to keep reading for all the hot gossip your little hearts could ever hope for! ~ Blondie ---- By Blondie Lockes’ just right decree, this page is protected from vandalism. Fact or Fiction?: Serenity Charming Written by Oma Boulos Hello, everyone! I’ve gotten a lot of requests ever since I started writing this. From Apple White to Ariel Rucker, I’ve covered whoever wanted or needed to be covered! But, I’ve never written one of these articles for a Charming who wanted to be discussed before. Until now, that is! After a lovely email and generous donation from the Ever After Organization for Rising Socialites’ Vice President, I dropped everything to make Serenity Charming the focus of this edition’s Fact or Fiction?. I dare say she deserves it! My dear readers, this… is Fact or Fiction?, and today, we’ll be exploring the mind of this very special Charming! ---- All About Serenity Personality: Charming to a T! Now, I could spend the rest of this article making Charming puns, and I’d still get paid, but I like to think I have a little more integrity as a journalist than that! Let’s take this a little seriously this time around, readers. There are a lot of people I describe as ‘nice’. Not everyone agrees with me, which is the beauty of differing opinions, but I personally think a lot of people out there in the world fit my personal definition of it. Serenity is one of those people. She often says that she doesn’t picture herself as truly nice. In her mind, a nice person is one that simply feels happy to help others, and doesn’t think about anything else being received in return. Serenity asserts that people only think she’s nice because she’s usually happy, social, and thinks everyone ought to be treated decently. I’d say that those qualities really do equal a nice person! For starters, she really is a happy individual. Serenity’s always bubbly and cheerful, a sharp contrast to her name. She’s high energy all the time; it’s more odd to see her frowning than giggling and running around. If she’s not fidgeting in her seat during class, something is horribly wrong. The next piece of the puzzle is her status as a social butterfly. Most Charmings are very good at navigating the pitfalls of the social hierarchy, but Serenity is one of the best of the best. She flits between groups, happy to mingle with anyone who’ll have her. ‘Friend to all and enemy to none’ is her personal life motto. Then there's the desire to treat people as an equal. Most princes (and yes, that’s no typo) aren’t exactly open to associating themselves with villains, but doing so isn’t an issue in her eyes. Serenity thinks that everyone deserves the right to be treated like a person, and that dehumanizing people breeds villainy in the first place. “I can’t agree with how everyone handles the villain dichotomy.” She’s said before. “I think we all need to sit down and realize that good and evil are individual traits. Instead of raging at each other, we need to address the system that tells us who we ought to be!!!” Very nice sentiments for a Neutral to have! Her strengths are not overly academic. The classes Serenity performs best in are ones that involve a more practical worldview. She often openly admits that she’s not very smart intellectually, and is even proud of the fact that she’s ‘stupid’! In her eyes, she was meant for other things. Serenity’s very passionate. She believes in both pursuing your dreams and supporting the dreams of those around you. Is it any wonder that she’s one of our school’s most enthusiastic cheerhexers? Both on and off the bookball field, Serenity Charming is always there to lend a helping hand and open ear, even if you never knew you needed it. Some might say she’s hard to mesh with. Some people call her reckless, fickle, and even improper. A lot of people maliciously doubt her Charming status’ legitimacy, saying that ‘no real princess’ would act the way she does. But therein lies the rub, doesn’t it? Serenity isn’t a princess. By her own admission, she’s a prince, and the standards for that group are not at all the same. Other princes often say that she upholds their values better than most! Additionally, as someone who is involved rather heavily in the political scene at Ever After, she’s perhaps one of the more legitimate Charming students by her dissenters’ own argument. Any socialite probably is more used to the world of etiquette than other people; it’s the privilege of the rich. Really, her only valid critiques are those that center around her endless quest for a new friend, which can lead to the neglect of older ones. There’s nothing wrong with being a free spirit, and Serenity reminds us all of that every single day! Interests: Because Even the Rich Do Stuff No matter who you are, you need stimulation. It doesn’t matter how much, but we all need something to hold on to! Look at me! I write funny articles, and people love me! Of course, a lot of people love Serenity more, but that doesn’t change the fact that she too has a lot to occupy her time. Take a look! Magical Girls What does Serenity think, live, and breathe? Magical girls, of course! Shows? She’s seen them. Manga? She’s read them. Merch? She’s bought them. Name it and she’s probably been a fan of it since the very first season. Good luck getting her to be invested in any other kind of media though! She’s usually resistant to other genres, finding most to be boring. While she occasionally dabbles, Serenity knows what she likes, and scorns what she doesn’t. No questions please! Cheerhexing Bookball is one of the many points of pride that Ever After High alumni gush about to this day. There’s nothing quite like our homecoming games! But you know what they say; behind every great bookball team is an even greater cheerhexing squad! Serenity’s not the captain, or even the vice captain, but there’s no denying her passion for the sport. And it is a sport; many of the stunts they pull involve Grimmnastics-level tumbling. On the subject of her prosthetic, I’ve been loathe to bring it up because I know people out there fixate on it and ignore everything else about her, but some subscribers insisted. My honest opinion is that it doesn’t matter. She’s still more athletic than I’ll ever be! If someone is capable at a sport, they should be allowed to participate without anyone giving them hell for it. I’ll get the right to judge her when I can use a sword! Speaking of swords… Sword Fighting Many people who are smarter than me (shocker, I know) have studied the link between identifying as a prince and possessing a modicum of skill with the blade. Their conclusions? Not every prince wields a sword, but the ones that do are pretty sick! That being said, Serenity’s pretty mediocre when all the chips are down. Apparently, she never bothered to learn while growing up, and is expanding her knowledge now while she still can! “You never know when you’ll need to whack a dragon on the snout.” She told me confidently. “Gotta show them what’s what!” (When reminded that most people are more concerned with the pointy end, all she said was that most people shouldn’t have a sword to begin with.) Travel I don’t know about you, dear readers, but I’ve never been much of a traveler. Before I came here, my idea of a trip was going to New Orleans during the summer with Ariel and his dad and pretending to be a ghost! Fun times. Serenity’s not boring like me though! She actually goes places! One of her biggest passions is traveling. She often explains that her own background has made her more appreciative of different cultures and regions, and that she wants to experience everything she can. “It’s so hard to pick a favorite! I want to see it all!” Ironically, Serenity often gets carsick. Chasing Clout Ariel! You can’t say that! It’s so rude! Am I wrong though? Go away!!! Fine, fine. Suit yourself. They all love me best anyway! What a tool. Anyway, Serenity does not chase clout. She is, however, very big in the social media sphere! From tweeting about her day to posting videos, she has a finger in every pie. It’s probably the luck of being a Charming, but every account she makes inevitably blows up within a few months. Her secret? Relatable content! She never tries to market herself as anything she isn’t, making her immensely popular with people who see themselves in the things she posts. Why hide who she is when she’s so happy to share every bit of herself? I’ll leave off with a line from one of her accounts. “People will shove you off a cliff and get mad at you for hurting their hands.” So deep! I wish I was that wise. Socialite Club The Ever After Organization for Rising Socialites, more informally known as the Socialite Club, has been called many things, a bigoted club being one of them. Serenity, being the VP, would claim otherwise though! She often advertises the club, claiming that it’s a safe space to learn about your duties as a member of high society. “Out there, it can be alarmingly Eurocentric, but that doesn’t apply here!” Serenity let us know. “Yeah, it’s a bit exclusive, but at least we’re multicultural and very accepting!” A bit exclusive is an understatement. Participating in the club involves a rigorous application and screening process, one that even Charmings have failed in the past. While villainous royalty have been permitted to join in the past, there are a lot of restrictions on magic use during meetings across the board. Additionally, there is a constant historical precedent for checking their club meals for poisons and other unsavory substances. Out of every club at school, the Socialite Club is well known for being insular and paranoid. Serenity, however, has big dreams for the club’s future. She hopes to help make it a space where people can grow into their duties and help each other with classwork and other issues. What a lovely girl! Any rumors that the club functions as a host club after curfew are vehemently denied by its members. Appearance: What if It was Pink? On a whole, there has never been a Charming that I have not been attracted to in some way, shape, or form. I mean, except for the younger ones. I have standards, people! Don’t be gross! Obviously, Serenity is not an exception. She’s actually one of the standards of attractiveness I live by! Believe it! There are a lot of detractors out there who cling to this silly ideal of beauty, but jokes on them ‘cause everyone’s hot! … Ariel’s definitely going to make fun of me for that later. Oh well! C’est la vie! Let’s get into it! Once, Serenity did a poll to find out what people noticed about her first. It was pretty evenly split between the vitiligo and the prosthetic leg, but a sizable minority really focused on the muscles. I feel them. Nothing like a buff person to make you want them and want to be them at the same time! Anyway, people get really weird about the first two things, so let’s dispel the myths. No, Serenity’s not cursed. Vitiligo is a real thing; please spare me the angry comments and look it up. Also, try to examine your skin color and racial prejudices when you do. I’ll wait. Secondly, the prosthetic isn’t a ‘choice’. I honestly want whatever you guys are on. Any quick online search will tell you that she had an accident when she was 10; there’s only so many options out there! She just chose the floral leg kind. Because of her scalp’s sensitivity, Serenity goes to a lot of trouble to straighten and then curl her hair. Mostly, people never see it because of the cap she wears, but it’s always visible during cheerhexing performances! No one knows if the pink highlights through black hair look is natural; she refuses to confirm or deny it. Then there’s her build. A lifetime of dedication and endless activity has left her with a bulky build, one that can be best described as compact. While she’s only 5’3, she’s fully capable of lifting most people above her head if she cares to. It’s enough to get me swooning personally… Not that you asked of course! I just wanted to say so. In honor of Ariel, I’ll pay homage to her eyes next. They’re a light purple color, one that reminds me of nicer things, like flowers and the inescapable reminder that royalty hold the power in this world. Wait, that’s not a nicer thing. Still, it’s the color of royalty, a look that many a Charming are envious of! Am I done? I think I’m done. Guess it’s Ariel time... Fashion! Put It On, On Me! Guess who’s back, bitches? Oma kept me from editing my article because he’s a coward. I’m totally funny enough to do my own article! Who cares about ‘bias’? That being said, you probably wonder how I felt about it. Honestly, it was kinda shitty and long. Who’d even read all of that? And don’t get me started on the quality; were they even trying? I still can’t believe Theresa was the only one defending me though. I really oughta buy her some candles… Oh, right. Fashion. Oma’s keeping me out of the appearance section, but I bet she called Serenity hot. Heh. Anyway, I guess she’s pretty and all, but you know what’s nicer to look at? Her clothes. Wish I could finesse some of it, but her signature look? Jeez. If you dig into some of her social media accounts, she used to wear exclusively sweet lolita attire. She doesn’t anymore, which is fucking lame, pardon my French, but her attire does draw off of the style for inspiration. Kinda wack! The first selling point of her outfit is the golden silk sleep cap. I know you’ve seen it. There’s no way to miss how it glitters! You would not believe the amount of dumbasses who call it a durag though. Take it from someone who uses one; that ain’t it! Anyway, it slaps aesthetically if you’re going for the ‘I literally just woke up like this’ look. Speaking of sleep, what was she thinking with the wedges? I get it! They’re white! They kinda look like pillows! Great! You already have enough colors without it though; maybe try sticking to a palette before I barf all over your shoes. It really blows that she gave up on the sweet lolita look; the rest of the outfit fits in pretty well if you just focus on the color and nothing else. It’s obviously custom though. At least try to make it look natural? You’re rich, darling. You can do that. The quilted fabric top of the dress really is clever though. You almost never see it in light blue, but she makes it work. The insane ruffles on the matching petticoat are equally impressive. It’s just about the only thing I like from this look. To improve this, I’d definitely shoot for a more cohesive color scheme. Maybe change the sleep cap to a white color to fit with the shoes. Your leg is already striking enough to draw the eye; it’s fine to not make it gold, and not all crowns are. Nice joke though. And at least invest in less stupid looking shoes. Like, holy shit, they’re thematic but so so ugly. 3 out of 5. Keep trying, honey. Back to you, Oma! Haha. ‘Back to you.’ I love this job. A Look Into Her Tale Thanks for nothing, jackass. Okay, and we’re back! Speaking of backs- alright, even I’ll admit that was a forced segway into this topic. The Princess and the Pea is a love story that has been prominently featured and highly prestigious in numerous generations. While some stories come and go, troublesome vegetables and sensitive royalty are forever. Serenity, playing the role of prince, is meant to find fault in every princess she finds while on a journey around the world for a spouse. Once she’s failed to determine true princesshood in a person, she’ll return home. Eventually, a princess will turn up in a storm, sleep on a stack of mattresses that conceal a pea in the middle (as a test naturally), and complain about pain in their back the next morning. This apparently proves that they’re a legitimate princess, and Serenity will happily wed them. The only issue currently is that she has no idea who this person might be… and neither do the staff. Serenity still eternally quests to find a loved one, but she’s never quite sure if they’re the right one for her. It’s a cruel fate for such a friendly girl. Relationships: A Heap of Connections When you’re friends with everyone, how can you weed out who matters most? Let me take a crack at it, dear readers, and I might surprise you yet. Her Followers I obviously didn’t interview every single one of her followers - imagine how impractical that would be - but I did dig into why they adore her so much. Mainly, it’s the charisma. She has a fantastic amount of presence, both on and offline. People like to flock to those who know how best to communicate with them! A lot of her followers think she’s hilarious too. They relate to her sense of humor, building off of it to make their own jokes. It helps that she’s not afraid of being made fun of, something that allows even more people to connect with her content in a way that feels authentic to them. And then there’s the kindness. People are always a sucker for those who act altruistically. While Serenity is hardly perfect, her followers usually preach otherwise. They’re still not as bad as Olwen fans though… Iseul Soo (best friend) Yes, her section is the only friend one. What did you expect? There’s friends and then there’s friends, and Iseul is the only person who Serenity sticks with no matter what. That being said, I obviously got an interview! Take a look! Iseul: Hey, Oma! Are you here to interview me? Me me? Me: … What other you is there? I: You never know! I was just telling Woody-'' '''M:' ELWOOD?!? Wait, no, we can come back to him. Mind talking about Serenity for a second? I: Oh, I’d never mind that! I love her! She rocks! M: She told me once that you were best friends. Is that true? I: Duh! She’s my True Forever-'' '''M:' True Forever Goldenhearted Bestie for Life ™, yes, I know. I just need to confirm these things, or I won’t be able to sleep at night. I: I hear serotonin’s good for that! M: Do you mean melatonin? I: Sounds fake, but okay. M: … Sure, let’s go with that. What’s your relationship like? I: Well, I love her enough to watch bookball just to see her routines, so there’s that. We watch stuff together and study together all the time, even though our course loads are totally different! And she comes to every one of my competitions! I think I’d marry her platonically if I got the chance. M: Marry her… platonically? I: Yeah! M: I see. And you met during Dragon Slaying? I: She whacked a dragon on the nose for me during our first year, and I knew then I had to be her friend! There’s nothing funnier than a kid screaming ‘BAD’ at a huge dragon after hitting her snout with the flat part of a sword. M: Ain’t that the truth. Is there anything else you want me to know? I: I wish she’d find someone else to be close to! I’m a cool dragon, sure, but everyone needs someone. Even Woody has close friends that aren’t me, you know? She deserves that. That’s it! M: Thank you! Oh, and speaking of Elwood… Once again, it’s clear that they both adore each other! Woebegone Charming (childhood friend/current acquaintance) Better known as Elysian, the two of them grew up as childhood friends before slowly drifting apart. Each had different priorities, and amicably parted ways. I desperately tried to get a German Sign Language translator once again because Elysian was available for comment this time around as well, but to no avail. They quickly imparted on me though through writing that they consider Serenity to be an embarrassing but rather sweet acquaintance. (Despite their surnames, they’re not at all related.) Compromise Charming (cousin) Related on her father’s side, they’ve known each other since childhood. Compromise was willing to sit down with me a few minutes to discuss Serenity, even though he clearly wanted to be somewhere else. Let’s dive right in! Me: Hello! Compromise Charming? Compromise: Yes, that’s my name. Don’t wear it out. What is it? M: Your cousin. Mind talking about her? C: Serenity? Okay…? Sure. M: What’s it like being her cousin? C: She’s like any cousin, I guess. Rich, a million followers, you know how it is. M: I really don’t? C: Oh. Right, I forgot that poor people go here. M: … Mm! Do you like her? C: That’s a dumb question. M: Humor me. C: She’s alright. We didn’t really talk much as kids, and we still don’t now, but she’s fun at family reunions. M: Do you think she treats people properly? C: Oh, not really. She tries, but she doesn’t really know how. To be fair, I don’t think anyone in our branch of the family does. M: Does that apply to yourself? C: Yeah. I don’t really put much effort into it though. M: I’d love to hear more about that! C: I’m sure you would. He laughed a bit condescendingly, ruffled my hair, and left. I’m attracted to any Charming in my age range, but… Man, it’s hard to get invested in a Charming like that. Jovial Charming (cousin) And then there’s Joey, Serenity’s other cousin (on her mother’s side) and my lovely coworker! Check out his advice panel when you get the chance! Since he already met his deadline for this edition, it was easy to stop and talk to him for a few moments. What a hard worker! We all should admire her work ethic. Me: Hi, JoJo! Joey: What do you want, Boulos? M: Is that any way to treat a friend? J: I wouldn’t call us that. M: Coworkers then. J: If I had any say, I wouldn’t call us that either. M: Look. Let’s cut the chitchat. What’s Serenity like? J: Ah, that’s what you want. You want to pretend we hate each other so Blondie will acknowledge your existence for five minutes. M: Don’t be a dick, Jolie. It’s an honest question. J: Keep that name out of your fucking mouth. Serenity’s okay. We barely talk. Why can’t you leave me alone? M: I just want to know everything. J: I can’t tell you anything you don’t already know! M: … If you say so! Thanks, Joey! J: … You’re welcome. So reluctant! I’ll get the full truth out of him one day though! Quinn Löwe-Weiss (mentee) Finally, there’s Quinn. Serenity serves as her tutor for Wooing 101, helping to guide her in the ways of becoming suave. It’s supposedly slow going, but neither of them have made any official statements. Quinn refrained from letting me interview her, choosing to back away and flee instead. Oh well! Her loss! To Conclude In conclusion, I can’t say I know everything about Serenity Charming. A lot of her past dives straight into conjecture, and I’m a firm believer in journalistic integrity. There’s nothing really to be gained from speculating about her. Still, I think there’s no arguing with the idea that she’s a good person! Hopefully more princes will follow her lead… Thank you for reading Fact or Fiction?, and have a nice day! Comments CakeByTheOcean says: 7.8/10, not enough me, not enough water ((´д｀)) serenemagicbean replied to CakeByTheOcean: stop being so funny sbajsjsnsm ---- Category:Characters Category:Nyx's OCs Category:Neutrals Category:Females Category:The Princess and the Pea Category:Bisexual Category:German